


Five times Noctis saw the stars, and one time he didn't

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: A response to a challenge to write a 5+1 story in exactly 100 words.
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Five times Noctis saw the stars, and one time he didn't

Once, as he lay in his father’s arms, faint and distant as his consciousness faded.

Once, appearing from the dusk over a field of sylleblossoms, on the night before Tenebrae fell.

Once, hand-in-hand with his future adviser, clambering over the garden wall with scuffed knees.

Once when there was a meteor shower above the Alstor Slough, and then again the next night when they brought the others to see it.

The night he returns to has no stars, no matter how he peers into the murky skies. It doesn’t matter. The light is inside him, waiting to be set free.


End file.
